the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Ways
The Old Ways is a colloquial term used to refer to the various pagan faiths of Gilneas, Arathor, and Alterac. They consist mostly of proto-druidism and were brought along with the Vyrkul ancestors. Though these teachings fell out of favor in most regions of the Empire of Arathor, it has notably survived in Gilneas alongside the newer teachings of the Light. Gilnean Paganism Seen as the primary branch of the Old Ways, and by some as the progenitor of the belief, Gilnean Paganism is the most well known of the pagans of the Old Ways. Having been impacted throughout the centuries by the intermingling of the Holy Light and the ever changing and advancing society of Gilneas, the Old Ways (prior to the Worgen Curse) was mostly kept by the agrarian sect of Gilneas' society. As with the nature of paganism, the Old Ways are not united in all beliefs. Depending on the region of Gilneas they are found, the practices and beliefs may be somewhat different (radically in some cases). Most followers of Gilnean Paganism have united beliefs through the spirits that they worship, though the rituals to pay homage as well as their names are often different. Spirits The worshippers of the Old Ways have always worshipped the named and nameless spirits of the land. Due to the nature of the Old Ways being passed down rather than written down or with doctrines, the pagans of Gilneas often differ from location to location in certain rituals and identifications for the spirits. While all pagans within the kingdom share some common beliefs, from which they “unite” their faith, there is substantial difference between pagans of Northgate and pagans of the Blackwald. Among these pagans, some have taken to granting names to the spirits they worship; claiming them to be passed down through generation. While some spirits, even within these sects that hold names, are nameless; these spirits primarily are meant to embody greater aspects of the world at large. As such, rituals are made in their name or of a specific type, hoping to invoke that blessing in specific. Since the advent of Druidism, some have taken to using the names of Ancients in place of the spirits, though the majority keeps to the natural spirits being nameless or their ancestral names. Due to the nature of the sects, some spirits intersect. As a result, they will be categorized by their nameless virtues rather than their given names. Spirit of the Hunt and Woods One of the primary spirits mentioned in many sects is that of the Hunt and Woods. Lumped as one, the spirit personifies the spirit of the huntsman and living off the land as well as the bountiful virtues that can be found from within the many woodland areas of Gilneas. Though some sects separate the two into different spirits, others pray on certain virtues of this spirit when meaning to invoke specific blessings. Among the sects, the spirit usually takes the name of Freyi or Kryfta. Spirit of the Ocean Another primary spirit in most sects is that of the ocean. The spirit is often invoked in times of torrid weather for safe travel through its domain or that of bountiful fish harvests. As the ocean is vast, the spirit of the ocean is seen as one of the strongest spirits in existence. Often sacrifices are made in the form of several various land animals, throat slit and tossed into the ocean to feed the slumbering personification of the ocean. Other sects preform ceremonial dance or ritual to the ocean, depending on the desired outcome. For safe waters, as an example, it is often a slow paced dance with several runes marking the body of the dancer. Among the sects, the spirit has been given the name of Gurnye. Spirit of Summer and Fire GOTTRAK Spirit of Winter and Frost HOD Spirit of Fertility LEKA Spirit of Harvest RAEOK Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Documents Category:Religion Category:Gilnean Paganism Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Kingdom of Alterac